mchampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strongest Under the Clouds Tournament
The Strongest Under the Clouds Tournament is a famous tournament held every year. Fighters from across the world come together to fight in this tournament and prove that they are the strongest. Format and Rules First, the participants must get through 'obstacles' of sorts. This is usually some land that proves to test the limits of people. For example, the place chosen for the 22nd tournament is the Forest of Death in Wales (UK). Then, those who make it out of that go on to fight in one-on-one preliminary rounds. Finally, those who make it out of that enter the final tournament in a giant arena, with thousands of people watching (perhaps millions, given TV). The one who comes out of top is crowned the strongest under the clouds, winning 9,000,000,000 LA Dollars and a golden crown commemorating their success. The runner-up recieves 900,000 LA dollars. 'First Part' This is essentially a survival course, implying that there is a chance of death. Each year, there is always at least one person who dies as he or she tries to make it through this. Fighters may bring their own food. However, if tournament officials deem there to be too much food, then they will take away as much as necessary. Weapons, and, if fighters have any, powers, are allowed. Fighters are also allowed to help each other. The first participants who make it to a fortress in 48 hours will move on to the second part of the tournament. There, they will be able to rest up and recover. (Note: those who make it to the tower after the 48 hours are up will still be able to rest up and recover; they will not, however, move on to the 2nd part.) 'Second Part' This is where preliminary matches shall take place. The ones who have made it to the fortress in the allotted time shall fight in one-on-one matches. The matches will be chosen randomly. Weapons, powers, transformations, and summons are allowed. However, a fighter cannot accept outside help. The match ends if one of the fighters gets knocked out, gives up, or, in the worst case scenario, dies. However, the proctor has the power to stop the fight if he feels it is necessary. There are no ring-outs; that is, if you touch the outside of the ring, you do not lose. The one who remains standing is the winner. The winners move on to the final tournament, which takes place in Los Angeles, California. A plane will once again take them back. Fighters will be able to rest for a week. 'Third Part' This is where the final tournament takes place. A giant ring hosts the fights, and the seats around the ring shall be packed. Despite this, there are only a few things different from the fights in the 2nd part. You CAN lose by a ring-out. The matches will be chosen as if it left off from the 2nd part. There will only be one winner, and there will only be one runner-up. Champions There have been 22 champions of the tournament throughout its annual run. Below is a list containing said champions, in order from the first tournament to the latest one. # (Unknown) # Jackie Chun # Jackie Chun # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # Jackie Chun # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # (Unknown) # Jackie Chun # (Unknown) # Chrono Youtou # Arog "Gold" Antoine Trivia * This tournament is inspired by the World Martial Arts Tournament (Tenkaichi Budōkai; lit. "Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth") from the Dragon Ball franchise, and the Chunin Exams from the Naruto franchise. ** Specifically, the first two parts of the tournament are based on the 2nd and preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams, while the last part of the tournament is based on the World Martial Arts Tournament entirely.